Diablo: Survival
by Dritriel
Summary: Hundreds of years after the defeat of Diablo and his brothers, the destuction of the Soul Stones, and banishment of the demons souls. Something survived.
1. Fire Fight

Diablo: Fire Fight part 1

'Most honorable friend,

I have come across a very spectacular finding. It seems to be a grave of some kind, its sealed very tightly. You know me though, no door will bar my path. We are attempting to open it with explosives tonight. I would most enjoy your company on this ordeal. I have enclosed a plane ticket and a small taste of what is to come.

Dr. Herald Gonzo, Expeditionary Team 606'

Lightning streaking across the sky reveals a helmeted man, holding a letter and a small amulet with a diadem in the center. The man slowly put the letter back in his jacket and put the amulet around his neck. "What the hell happened here?", he asked aloud, "Well Sephir, you've really got to stop coming to these things.", he said to himself while drawing a Luger from his back pocket. Lightning flashed again revealing a gaping hole in the ground, surrounded by excavation equipment. "Here we go!", Sephir yelled as he jumped down the hole.

The loud THUMP of Sephir's boots echoed throughout the chamber. It was a large, dark room with statues of cherubs and demons, with a large angel statue in the middle. "Damn, what kind of tomb is this!", exclaimed Sephir. Walking over to the angel statue he realized there was a small marble encryption that read:

Tyrael the Archangel,

Keeper of Pandora's Box, and Jail Keeper of Demonic Souls

Beware the road ahead, for nightmares live in shadows.

"Ok, thank you large statue for warning me!" Sephir yells sarcastically. "Doctor! Doctor Gonzo, whe-", he's stopped by a groaning sound coming from behind him. Spinning around he saw the Cherub and demon statues begin to move. "What the fuck is this place!", he yelled opening fire with his Luger. After chipping the hard stone skin of these new creatures Sephir began to run out of ammo. "Die!",he exclaimed in frustration. Finally the empty, CLICK CLICK of his gun rang through the room. "Damn it!", he tossed the gun at a creature trying to knock it out but only made it angrier. As the stone creatures closed in on him the amulet around his neck began to shine, "What now!", Sephir yelled.

He felt his hands begin to get hotter, then glow, and finally a screeching green fire ball flew across the room and into a near creature. Which in turn exploded into a million pieces of stone and blood. "Again, again!", Sephir yelled in excitement. He felt knowledge spill into his brain as if something was telling him what he could do. The creatures began to realize what was going on and became even angrier. Jumping and hurtling toward Sephir. "Round kick here, weird green fire there, and a finishing touch of death to YOU!", he exclaimed while taking down the last of the creatures. "Now lets find that damn doctor", Sephir sighed walking into the next room.


	2. Life

Diablo: Life part 2

Walking through the archway Sephir begins to notice blood and small hints of body parts strewn about the ground. Some clearly human, others like a claw or armor with strange emblems on them. "What the hell happened in here?" Sephir asked, picking up a stray skull. A rustling behind a pillar suddenly alerted him. "Great more Boogeymen!" he yelled, warming a flame in his hand. As he yelled this a creature jumped out from hiding, looking much like an pigman. Just as Sephir was going to release an attack, a bloodied white wolf came from the shadows and ripped the demon apart. "Great now they're eating each other!", he yelled, warming a new flame. The wolf turned to him, growled and leaped at him. "Shit.",Sephir sighed. "Okami!", cried a voice, making the wolf turn. "Gotcha!", exclaimed Sephir, firing a great green flame at it. The wolf went up in a puff a sparkling white dust, as if it were just an allusion. "Hey, that's my summon! I'm on your side, damn it!", the voice from earlier screamed. Sephir turned to see a grey haired Japanese girl, no older than 21, with pigtails and a small white gem in one hand. "Name's Wei. Wei Shuda. She exclaimed, trying her best to sound like a man. "You can drop the act Wei, its me Sephir.", Sephir said calmly, removing his helmet and tossing it to the side. Which revealed a shortly cut brown headed man, no older than 35. A long scar stretched across his right cheek and a clever grin could be seen under his depressed eyes. "God those eyes still creep me out!", Sephir exclaimed, indicating his feelings about Wei's cat like eyes. "Awww, but they're just contacts." Wei replied winking. "Still creepy.", Sephir muttered. "Where's your father? He should've been with you.", he asked, suddenly remembering why he was there. "Those monsters dragged him down to the lower chambers. He was speaking in some weird language that seemed to echo through the walls.", Wei replied shuttering. "Strange. Let's get going. God only knows how many weirdos are around this place." Sephir replied. "Alrighty!", Wei yelled. As she said this, she raised her hand. Which revealed that the gem in her hand was actually a part of her. The glowing white wolf reappeared and ran to Wei's side, gently rubbing against her leg. A small explosion shook the room, bringing dust a wood particles down like a hard rain. Sephir and Wei regretfully looked at each other and ran into the next room. Both of them screeched to a stop almost tripping over each other. Inside was a great room, filled with thousands of large multi colored crystals the covered the room in rainbows. In the middle was a giant emerald, which glowed and pulsed as if alive. "Wow!", Sephir exclaimed running to the middle of the room. "This is one big stone!", He said while he put his hand on it. Suddenly a rush of power surged from the emerald, Cain! Soulstone! Cai-! DIABLO, screaming voices begin to emit though the large stone. Just then several multi armed demons crashed through the walls. Each demon was armed with large blades and looked extremely agile. "Wei, what did you do?", Sephir asked while warming a new fire ball. "You were the one that touched it! I just stood here!", Wei answered while Okami growled a challenge. The demons roared in anger and charged, waving their large blades wildly. "Here we go again!", Sephir yelled firing his flame at the closest demon.


	3. Angelic Dreams

Diablo part 3: Angelic Dreams

The emerald began to pulse deeply, as if activated by some unknown source. A cracked, decrepit voice echoed through the room. Hope and strength from your soul! Come to save us! Make us whole!. Just then, a large bolt of lighting jolted from the large emerald. Striking Sephir in the back and knocking him off his feet. "Sephir!", Wei screamed, now surrounded by six large demons. "Damn it!", Sephir exclaimed, wiping blood from a newly formed wound on his forehead. Getting up, Sephir raised his hand to release a ball of fire. As the air screamed around his body, he released the giant ball of flame. It stopped in mid air and vanished in a wisp of smoke. Demon and human alike stood still as the ground began to shake violently.

The large emerald in the middle of the room began to crack and splinter. As shards of the emerald flew off from the giant gem, a silhouette of a person could be seen. A great light began to shine through the cracks in the emerald and a woman like scream echoed through the room. "Who disturbs Cain's resting grounds?", the woman like voice screamed, "I am Vera, Daughter of Tyrael and Keeper of this planets lost memories." The screaming ceased and the emerald blasted into pieces, revealing a doubled-over female angel with great, white wings where the gem once stood. Standing up, the angel hefted up a flaming cross bow and opened fire on the demons. The arrows caught some demons in the chest setting them aflame and finally exploding into millions of bloody pieces. Others caught the demons in the head, which ripped a gapping hole in it causing the demon to slump over and collapse. "Wei, get down!", Sephir yelled, dodging a stray arrow. Laying on the floor, Sephir and Wei hold their hands over their heads while flinching at every explosion.

The assault of arrows suddenly ceased. Which created a strange, but relieving cense of safety. Wei was the first to raise her head and looking up she paused, she gasped. Vera was mere inches from her face, "Good.", she whispered. "Good?", Wei whimpered, falling backwards. "What's good?", Sephir asked. The blue-eyed angel glared at Sephir, tensed, and flew out through the corridor that Sephir and Wei had entered. Looking around the bloodied and demolished room, Sephir noticed a unusually large engraving circling the area where the Emerald once stood. "Wei, did your father teach you how to read runes?", Sephir asked. "Hm, gimme a sec.", Wei replied. "Here stands the last barrier, the Hell Mouth's only key.", she read, walking around the crater where the Emerald stood. "The rest is dust. I can't read it.", she ended, slumping over. "We need to get out of here.", Sephir sighed. "We'll try to follow that angel. There's got to be some sightings of her leaving.", he said with enthusiasm.

"How are we going to catch up with her? She's an angel, you know fast flight and all that.",Wei asked, walking out of the crater created by the excavation equipment. Sephir smiled, helping her out of the crater. "Wow!", Wei yelled, staring at a shiny, black motorcycle. "Where do we go first?", she asked. "I figured we'd go into the closest town. Someone has got to have seen something.", Sephir replied hopping an the motorcycle. Revving the engine, Wei smiled at him. "Lets go.", he said nodding to the passenger seat. Wei jumped on and they sped off toward the nearest town.


End file.
